My Feelings
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Sequal to I Hate You More! The lines represents different POVs just to let you know. I made the ending most of it up!


My Feelings

By: Silent Slayer 2000

AN: Yeah, a sequal, this is for Yami's Chan because she gave me the ideas! So thanks!

* * *

_Jaden..._

I've missed you since I came to North Academy. I hope you didn't do anything risky.

* * *

_Chazz..._

Where have you gone? I've been mmissing you for a long time. How long? 3 months? Please...please come back.

The school duel is coming up and I though you were going to cheer me on, Chazz. I hope you are ok.

* * *

Jaden the school duel is coming soon, I wish you were going to cheer me on...but...you are going to duel against me.

I can't wait to see you after these 3 long months. Your goofy smile, your hair...how I wish to touch your hair again...I miss your eyes...the happiness of them always cheers me up. Heck, I even miss your dueling! I missed you like a girl missing her father from war or something...(ok, I ran out of ideas XD)

Your name cheers me on when I miss you...

...but...

Too bad we have to duel against each other.

I wish for revenge on winning against you but I don't want to beat you to discourage you...I want you to continue to be the next king of games!

Fuck my brothers and their crazy world domination, heck, I want to win, but not for that.

But.

But I will not go easy on you!

* * *

The ferry from North Academy has boarded on Duel Academy. Who am I going to duel?

Chazz? Is that Chazz?

I felt my heart move faster and faster.

I tried to say something to him but I couldn't, it ended up in, "Hey Chazz, are you the ref?"

_I'm so stupid._

Now Chazz hates me more!

Wait, what? I have to _duel_ Chazz? You mean Chazz Princeston, right? Not some other random Chazz, right?

No!

I can't duel him again. It hurts me to beat him but it was fun to win.

* * *

Man up, Chazz, man up! (if you saw the english version, he said that)

I said to myself and I wanted to bang my head on the bathroom sink.

My brothers' crazy world domination is driving me CRAZY!

I wish I could cry but crying is not the Princeston way.

I have to win no matter if its breaking Jaden's heart! No matter if it hurts me I have to!

But...I can't...its...its to heaty breaking for me...even if my brothers might kill me for it...

* * *

Chazz...

Your brothers are evil.

I wish I could help...but...I'm no help.

I will find a way somehow, Chazz, I will, I promise you.

But for now, we just have to wait and see at the duel.

* * *

(Uh...Let's say after the duel, I forgot the duel scenes but its the same as the show, so there is no point in writing it, I guess)

"Chazz, what are you doing? You lost!"

"You failed us Chazz, you really did it this time!"

My brothers continue to yell at me. I lost to Jaden...again.

But I did my best, that's what important!

"Hey! Chazz, don't listen to them, you did great!" Jaden said to...me.

"Friends make you weak!"

Do they really make me weak? Or is it my brothers?

* * *

I beat Chazz! No matter if it hurts me to win...hey, at least he did his best!

Chazz's brothers are be evil to him!

I am so angry at them! Why Chazz? Why put so much pressure on him?

I need to help him out!

* * *

Why? Why help me? I am a loser...

Jaden hates me.

My brothers hates me.

The world hates me.

Still you are helping me, Jaden?

My brothers left me now...

The North Academy ship is leaving.

Oh, did I mention that the world and all that is in it hates me?

I decided not to leave DA and stay where...my friends are...and where...Jaden is.

Oh, great, they started to sing the Slifer song/cheer...Wait! North Academy! STOP THE BOAT!!! LET ME COME WITH YOU!

Great! The prize is a friggin kiss from the so called "Ms. Duel Acasemy". She just the old Dorthy! Dude, who on _earth_ would want a kiss from her? I'd rather be kissed by Jaden then her! Kiss him in front of the whole school! Wait, did I just think that? Its a good thing that I wasn't talking out loud...

Wait, I just did...didn't I?

I'm am so screwed...

* * *

Sheperd seemed to have been happy that I won, he seemed to have enjoyed the kiss from "Ms. Duel Academy" but she is just the lunch lady!

"I rather kiss Jaden in front of the whole school!" Said CHAZZ?!?!

I feel my face hot.

Next thing I knew, I blacked out.

* * *

End!

AN: XD I had fun writing the ending! Review!


End file.
